


Reputation to Uphold

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: It's porn. Nothing but porn. So act accordingly.





	Reputation to Uphold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irishais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishais/gifts).



There is something about this that feels so wrong. So dirty. So. Disgusting and just wrong.

But Hyne if it doesn’t feels so right too. Blonde hair pulled back in a sloppy bun on top of her head, his fingers under the elastic band, grip hard and tight and tugging her head back, back, back so insistently, determined and forceful.

Escaping tendrils fall over the small of her back, testament to how long it’s been growing, how flexible she is, and how willing she is to let this happen. If anyone but him could see her now the illusion that is her carefully controlled life would be shattered. Her reputation ruined forever.

The very thought made her moan with desire.

What a sight she must be, reflected in the full-length mirror on the back of the door that only he could see as her eyes could only see his face hovering above her and the stretch of the ceiling tiles overhead. Imagining it, back arched in a curve that forced her breasts forward, her legs spread by his knees, her own going raw on the standard-issue blanket while her hips thrusted desperately against his in  what was probably a vail attempt to get him deeper, deeper, harder.

“Please,” she begged, voice raw from her breath coming hard while sweet release eluded her and his free hand tilted her chin back further still to make it more convenient for him to press hot, smirking, nibbling kisses against the side of her mouth. Never satisfying anything, never giving her _enough_ to finish no matter how much she tried.

One hand strayed from his neck to between her legs, so ragged and stretched thin, “Please,” the syllables drawn out this time but cut off with a weak whimpering moan when he slapped her hand away.

“No,” he purred into her ear, shifting forward (finally! finally!) only to shove his knees and hers farther apart while he twisted her arm behind her to rest in the small of her back. “You know better.”

He shifted more, letting go of her hair only to pin her arm between the two of them so he could reach, pinching hard at one nipple while the other dug into her thigh. “You do not control this. Who does?” His voice cooed, soothed but demanded. “Who controls this?”

It took her a few moments, forced stillness making her sob with need, nearly blind from want. “You do,” she gasped, “You do.”

How the mighty had fallen.

He cupped his hand over her exposed, swollen sex close enough for her to attempt to raise herself to meet him while he tsked into her ear, “You are missing something. Say my name, Quistis.”

Another involuntary and useless thrust of her hips and she amended her answer, “You do, Seifer.”


End file.
